Elefantes en la habitación
by Lis con S
Summary: Nadie perdona en el momento que lo dice, sino que al decir "te perdono" se inicia de a poco a hacerlo. Es un camino en el que cada paso, cada momento que pasa, le dice adiós a un fragmento de resentimiento hasta llegar a la meta: recordar sin sentir dolor. Regalo para AlenDarkStar.


**Hola a todos. Estoy feliz por volver a participar en esta nueva edición del Amigo Secreto del Foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. _**

**Como bien el sumary, mi amiga secreta es AlenDarkStar. Debido a que tanto el primer pedido como el tercero tenían al mismo personaje, los combiné, o algo así, aunque el pedido que más influyó fue el primero:**

**1) Un Sasukarin. Sasuke y Karin tienen una misión que requiere las habilidades de ambos. Pueden tener uno o más compañeros, lo dejo a criterio de quien tome el pedido, al igual que la misión. Karin no confía del todo en Sasuke porque intentó asesinarla y eso amenaza con arruinar la misión. Puede ser de cualquier género.**

**El tercer pedido complementa al primero:**

**3) Me gustaría leer sobre Karin. Me gustaría que fuera sobre el tiempo en que trabajó para Orochimaru. Cómo fue que quedó a cargo de una de las guaridas o un día en su vida, lidiando con los experimentos de Orochimaru y manteniendo bajo control a los prisioneros, algunos siendo incluso más fuertes que ella y otros como Juugo, peligrosos.**

**Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC, ignoro los eventos de las novelas y me tomo libertades creativas aprovechando la elipsis del final del manga de Naruto.**

**Espero que lo disfrutes**

* * *

Elefantes en la habitación

...

..

.

Peinas tu húmedo cabello y lo olfateas rememorando el baño aromático en el que te mimaste con gusto. Tu cuerpo se siente liviano y embargado de la serenidad que perdura y se respalda en la soledad que mantienes, pues es un día afortunado ya que ni la boca filosa de Suigetsu ni las órdenes Orochimaru están para entorpecer tu tranquilidad. Sin tener ninguna tarea programa por hacer, cada uno de tus movimientos se realiza con suavidad. Vuelves a confirmar que fue una buena decisión revitalizarte después de una jornada extenuante. Sin embargo, no te colocas todavía los lentes porque no los encuentras y llegas a la rápida conclusión de que la ausencia de ellos no es por un descuido tuyo.

A pesar de que supones bien quien es el responsable de esa maldad, tratas de controlar tu cólera para no demoler tu estabilidad mental por ese desgraciado que, aunque no está presente te sigue incordiando. En cambio, sonríes pensando en los lentes de respaldo que tienes guardado en una parte muy íntima de tu habitación. Vas hacia una esquina lejana del cuarto y sacas dos piezas de madera del suelo y con la mano palpas el hueco con cada vez más minuciosidad por los minutos que se acumulan en los que no encuentras los lentes y utilizas una linterna finalmente para concluir que no están ahí.

No tiras la toalla todavía, te metes en la cabeza la posibilidad que te equivocaste de escondite y que en realidad pueda estar en alguno de los lugares temporales en donde los había estado ocultado todo este tiempo. Revisas cajones, muebles, estantes, libros, bolsos y en tu guardarropa, pero no encuentras ni tus gafas originales ni las de repuesto. Te sobrevienen unas inmensas ganas de putear a Suigetsu y de inmediato lo haces cuando ves y abres el estuche que contiene los lentes de contacto que aborreces usar. La vehemencia que tienes por licuarlo a patadas hace que oprimas la caja en mano y por poco la partes en dos. Por consiguiente, te frenas y tranquilizas maquinando cómo le bajaras los dientes a ese hijo de perra a la vez que, sin otra opción, te acomodas en una mesa y haces los preparativos para colocarte las lentillas. Piensas en aromas exquisitos, en los lindos animales que Juugo atrae, en las maldades que le has hecho a Suigetsu y en la sonrisa de Sasuke para estar tranquila manteniendo abierto un ojo con una mano mientras que con la otra la acercas poco a poco hasta alcanzar la córnea pero no llegas a ponerlo porque te congelas, un chakra lo hace, lo percibes y por la conmoción te lastimas el ojo sin querer con la lentilla que se resbala de tu mano mientras que la otra se te cae de la mesa por el manotazo que diste absorta. No lo puedes creer.

Pasaste semanas siendo analizada y desmenuzada por Orochimaru causando como daño colateral que tu habilidad sensorial se trastornara y perdiera su eficacia momentáneamente. Por eso, dudas de que en verdad el dueño de esa energía fría que paraliza tu organismo esté en la guarida, específicamente recostado en el diván que compraste a buen precio en una tienda de antigüedades.

El primer pensamiento que te surge es que debes verlo tú misma para cerciorarte que su presencia es un hecho y no alucinación tuya. Pero se te hace imposible salir de inmediato del cuarto porque te chocas con una pared y no te queda otra que buscar las lentillas en el suelo, higienizarlas y suprimir tu ansiedad para ponerlas bien sin dañar de más tus globos oculares.

Atraviesas pasillos sintiéndote impaciente de llegar y verlo hasta el punto que no le prestas atención a las molestias y el ardor que sientes en los ojos. No estás segura de cómo te sentirás si en verdad él está ni cómo reaccionaras. Al estar más cerca te calmas un poco pues identificas por el estado de su chakra que está dormido y por los visibles movimientos lentos y profundos de su pecho estás segura que se haya así. Susurras su nombre y te deleitas dilucidando su cara durmiente escondida en mechones negros, recorres su cuerpo con la mirada y te contagias de su tranquilidad al descansar, y no te nacen las ganas de despertarlo deduciendo por el polvo y el barro en su ropa que realmente merece descansar. Sin embargo, continúas en la habitación sin deseos de irte todavía.

Hasta que no te contaron, no tuviste idea que durante el período que estuviste inconsciente siendo el conejillo de Indias de Orochimaru, Sasuke los había visitado. Así que ahora aprovechas la ocasión de verlo después de tanto tiempo, de contemplarlo actuando de manera que oscila la familiaridad y descaro al entrar como Pedro por su casa. En vez de enojarte por ello, sonríes pensando que él en relación a ti, y a los demás es el mismo de siempre. Por una parte, te agrada que esté al fin en paz consigo mismo y que puede comportarse con normalidad, pero de cierta forma envidias que tú no lo puedas estar todavía, de que no puedas desprenderte del resentimiento y avanzar.

Decides acercarte más para despejar y acomodar su cabello, de paso, escaneas con la mirada los detalles de su perfil, pero también no parpadeas cuando él levanta sus párpados y alinea su pupila con la tuya.

—Hola Karín —te saluda con voz ronca y a ti te parece demasiado encantador y alborotador. Entonces, te sientes tímida y retiras la mano como si tocarlo te quemara.

—Ho-hola Sasuke, ¿Dormiste bien? —respondes con un tono más energético de lo normal. Quieres aparentar no estar avergonzada y aplacar tus nervios, llevas una mano a tu cara, pero no hay allí unas gafas que puedas ajustar como tic nervioso. Te enfrascas unos instantes más reprendiendo en lo ridícula que te estás comportando, pero al volver a observar al susodicho, notas que vuelve a cerrar sus ojos sin responderte directamente.

Entonces, no se te pierden de vista sus prominentes ojeras. Así, en lugar de ser encantador, te das cuenta que su voz desvela su verdadera situación: no se encuentra tranquilo, más bien abandonado de fuerzas, carente de descanso y con una incertidumbre adherida en sus ojos que te hace entender que él la está teniendo tan difícil como tú. No sabes ni el qué ni el cómo ni el cuándo ni el porqué de ello, pero aun así comprendes que no puedes hacer mucho, ya que no es algo que una simple mordida pueda curar. Lo único que se te ocurre hacer es traerle una manta y una almohada, sacarle los zapatos y darle su espacio.

…

—Cúralo Karín —te ordenan y mucho antes que los sentimientos de disgusto afloren, te remangas y acercas tu brazo derecho al sujeto N° 567, quien te muerde con poca consideración, seguramente pensando que cuanto más fuerte apriete los dientes más fácil sanará, y gritas de rabia. Como te duele bastante, le das un puñetazo en la boca que lo tira al piso. Entonces, el hombre chilla y la sangre se le escurre de los labios, Orochimaru se ríe y tú hablas inclinando la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con ese tipo sentado en el suelo.

—Muérdeme así otra vez y te arranco los dientes, cabrón —lo miras desde arriba frunciendo el ceño indicando que ni fantasee con querer pasarse de listo. La herida sangra y el sannin te deja libre para que puedas tratarla mientras continúa monitoreando al lastimado individuo. Aunque lo que le preocupa no es tu bienestar, sino el valor funcional que puede perder por una herida infectada. No te sorprende ni te nace reaccionar dolida porque ese ideal tan despreciable enmarca tu historial de vida. En cualquier cosa, siempre hay intereses de por medio, nada se hace por nada a cambio, sino que todo se hace por algo a cambio. Todos en menor o mayor medida los hacen. Aunque Orochimaru es el caso más notable, no significa que fue el primero en verte útil.

Te atiendes a ti misma de forma excepcional a pesar de que usas tu mano no dominante. No eres ambidiestra, ni tampoco ocurría un milagro, sino que es una habilidad que desarrollaste debido a escenarios pasados similares al reciente, en los que usaste la mano zurda para vendarte porque la diestra estaba imposibilitada y aunque todos quisieron morderte nadie quiso ayudarte.

Tienes marcas de uso en el cuerpo, que son más abuso que otra cosa, por más justificación que se le busque, de las mismas personas que carcomieron a tu madre hasta dejarla como un chicle viejo lleno de mordidas. Pero a diferencia de los sujetos de tu propia villa, ser útil para el líder de la Aldea del Sonido significa sobrevivir. Tu existencia persiste por la conveniencia que aportas, por los beneficios que traes. Para ti es un acuerdo justo ser usada si así puedes tener un lugar a dónde pertenecer. Un sitio que se siente tu lugar.

Parece una contradicción que veas más confort en esos tétricos escondites que en Konoha. Aunque no es tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que has pasado más años de tu vida viviendo en la cara oscura del mundo ninja, por lo que no te es posible convivir en la parte brillante de la sociedad. Los restos de Hebi/Taka no conocen otro lugar distinto a las sombras. También por eso mismo toleras los aspectos negativos de trabajar con Orochimaru, los cuales después de la 4° Guerra Ninja son más visibles.

¿Por qué?

Porque durante ella despertaste las Cadenas de Diamantina, una técnica que recordó a Kushina Uzumaki y el parentesco de clan que tienes con ella. Entonces te volviste el foco de atención de las investigaciones del sannin. Semejante a cuando llegaste siendo una niña por primera vez a sus escondites, constantes pruebas empíricas, múltiples análisis, muchos días de observación, pinchazos que te dejan insensible la piel, extracción de todo tipo de fluidos, interrogaciones diarias de sintomatología y un nauseabundo olor a desinfectante que no se desprende de tu nariz ni tu cuerpo.

En el pasado, esa etapa tan horrorosa te hizo entender que prefieres sin lugar a duda supervisar a los experimentos que serlo, de esa manera ideaste no ser un mero experimento y aspiraste por más, te conformaste resiliente, te urgió ser prudente y responsable para así ganar confianza y sucesivamente autoridad.

Pero ahora tu situación retrocede sin que puedas evitar volver al lado indefenso y manipulable que detestas. No estás en la posición de negarte tampoco porque el que avisa no traiciona. Dentro de solo unos días, ya te ha dicho, se retomará la rutina insufrible que desconoces cuándo durará y qué secuelas te dejará. Acaricias tu brazo vendado sin sentir más dolor, y piensas en todas las heridas invisibles que a veces vuelven a causarte otra clase de dolor, aunque no te concentras tanto en los autores de ellas sino te echas la mayoría de responsabilidad por experimentar algo que podría haberse evitado, te culpas por ser tan ingenua, por procurar que las situaciones siempre estén a tu favor, por ser tan padeciente debido a las acciones de terceros.

«El que avisa no traiciona» repites el dicho en tus pensamientos.

«El que avisa...

_"Ven Karín, te necesito"._

_"Voy a matar a Itachi Uchiha de Akatsuki y necesito su ayuda"._

… No traiciona».

_"Karín… Te convertiste en un estorbo en el momento que te tomaron como rehén"._

_"Una integrante de mi equipo 'Taka'. Y, como puedes ver, ya no me sirve para nada"._

Agachas la cabeza, y te preguntas por qué siempre balanceas en el extremo de ser explotada por tu utilidad y en el de ser un estorbo insignificante, por qué tus grandes virtudes no impiden que te sientas inconforme contigo misma y por qué no dejas de tener pesadillas con el doloroso día en que casi no vuelves a ver jamás la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Tu estado de ánimo empeora cuando Orochimaru te informa disfrutando tu desconcierto contenido, el cambio de planes: mañana retomaras el período de chequeo y experimentación.

…

Hay algo que aparece cuando ingresas al escondite, algo que te pronóstica problemas, un mal augurio que apura tus pasos y que no quiere calmarse hasta que la veas. Entonces la encuentras en una de las despensas. Los estantes están desordenados, hay papeles e instrumentos dispersos y Karín está arrodillada mirando el suelo e ignorando tu presencia. No sabes si su percepción le está fallando o simplemente no le importas. Ella no reacciona ante tu acercamiento, así que te arrodillas preocupado y contemplas como las primeras gotas caen desde sus ojos al piso.

Su mirada está perdida y le tiemblan los labios, pero a pesar de que están frente a frente, luce desconectada del exterior. Lo que te lleva a activar el sharingan para averiguar si está bajo alguna especie de genjutsu, no obstante, ella te saca de tu error.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no hay más que molestias en sus palabras.

—Vengo de parte de Kakashi, él quiere cierta información que Orochimaru tiene —le explicas, te incorporas y le extiendes la mano.

Ella no te corresponde, se levanta sola, se seca las lágrimas, y sin mirarte te dice la actual ubicación del susodicho con la clara intención de que te largues, como si le molestara verte. Los evidentes signos de pelea en el lugar te dicen que otras son las razones que la mueven a comportarse así y no te lo tomas personal.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntas siguiéndola a la salida de la habitación y ella camina más rápido, pero no te presenta dificultad seguirle el ritmo y reiterar la incógnita.

—No a tu misma dirección.

—¿Qué se llevaron? —esta vez, ella se sorprende por tu interrogante, debido a tu habilidad de deducción tan acertada. Sin embargo, se larga a correr y tú vas detrás de ella.

Cuando ella cree que pudo escapar de ti, haces tu aparición que reinicia la persecución en la que ella continúa sin ceder, pero, de igual manera, no te das por vencido, y así se le hace imposible hacer que le pierdas el rastro por más que circule en caminos intrincados. La carrera no dura tanto porque ella termina cansándose tanto física como psicológicamente. Tu experiencia cerca de la vitalidad de los Uzumaki, te señala que ella está bastante débil.

—Si tanto quieres saber, ¡Hazme un genjutsu y vete a la mierda, Sasuke!

—Sería fácil hacer eso, pero no puedo actuar por mi cuenta y tú tampoco deberías.

—¿Por qué no te vas? Este no tu asunto.

—No puedes recuperarlo sola.

—No te necesito.

—No estás al 100% de tu capacidad, tú me necesitas como yo te necesito. Así que no esquives mi pregunta.

—¿Para qué quieres ayudarme? Es un maldito informe sobre los descubrimientos de mi más reciente período de examinación. Un miserable sujeto de experimentación se lo robó.

La escuchas convencido de que no quiere que intervengas por la humillación que fue para ella ese suceso. La situación es muy familiar para ti y elijes las palabras más necesarias para hacerla razonar, lo cierto es que puedes hablar por experiencia que tratar de hacer todo por ti mismo es una equivocación muy grande.

—Si ambos cooperamos, más rápido lo encontrarás. Ni hablar de que Orochimaru no tendrá nuevamente que estudiarte —le dices a sabiendas de cómo considera eso un infierno y que eso lo moverá a hacer de tripas corazón y ceder por lo menos un poco.

No de la mejor manera ella termina aceptando. Pero lo hace, comparte contigo la información del sujeto, aunque siendo muy mezquina con el legajo, y se emprenden a hallarlo. Por supuesto, el camino transcurre en un silencio que no te sienta para nada cómodo, ya que te habla menos de lo necesario, sin embargo, sabes que no puedes exigirle tanto con la necedad que mantienes. Te recuerdas que está enojada con la situación, no contigo y te conformas con el que te permita acompañarla, aunque por la dudas vigilas que no te conduzca por un camino equivocado a propósito como tantas veces ella lo ha hecho con Suigetsu.

En el pueblo más cercano al escondite, lo interceden ofreciendo como mercancía a alto precio el pergamino, resaltando la insólita información sobre ninjutsu prohibido que contiene a los interesados en el mercado clandestino de la zona.

Te sorprende el descaro de su actitud, pero también lo hace la impulsividad de Karín al, sin darte alguna señal, irse de lleno contra él rebosante de ira sin ninguna muestra de premeditación. Das una cara de pocos amigos a quienes movidos por la curiosidad prestan atención a la nada discreta riña entre ella y el ladrón que se mueve a un depósito dejado a su suerte acumulado de ratas con sus crías que corren y chillas asustadas por el barullo.

—¿No que eras el más macho hace un rato, hijo de perra? ¿A dónde se fue toda tu arrogancia atacándome antes? —ella le grita produciendo eco, atacando y defendiéndose con mucha agresividad, pero poca efectividad, embocando pocos golpes

—Yo tomé la oportunidad que se me presentó, niñita. Pero se ve que tú desperdicias la que yo compasivamente te di para que vivas. Ahora te mataré sin remordimiento.

El tipo mantiene la ventaja por la convalecencia de Karín en esa lucha con taijutsu, pero no es un tan ninja competente como pareciese ya que no percibe tus pasos sigilosos. Al calcular que en pocos minutos ella superará su límite, la llamas.

—¡Karín, el pergamino está en su bolsillo izquierdo! —le avisas gritando, sobresaltando a su adversario y empujándola a aprovechar ese segundo para arrancárselo y lanzarlo a tu dirección, mientras le da una patada con las últimas reservas de fuerza que tiene.

La parálisis de ese sujeto al verte y muy posible reconociendo tu persona y tu renombre, se acaba en un santiamén, pero en lugar de caer de rodillas o huir del miedo, por el contrario, ese sentimiento lo lleva a realizar otra acción más desconcertante. Sujeta de espaldas las muñecas de tu compañera y apunta un kunai en su pecho.

—¡El pergamino o muere ella! —ruge furioso, pero secretamente aterrado. Y es seguro que si viera la cara de Karín en ese segundo se daría cuenta de lo pésima que es su idea como razonaste tú. En primera fila ves como ella gruñe de bronca, expulsando furia y odio, procediendo a darse un rodillazo en el pecho empujando la herramienta con suficiente profundidad para además de apuñalarse a sí misma, también a ese tipo.

La piel se te pone de gallina y te sobreviene miedo, así que corres queriendo que otra vida inocente no se te escape y antes de que el cuerpo de ella; y futuro cadáver si no hallas una solución antes; toque el suelo, la sostienes. La agarras con fuerza porque la palma te suda, la sangre que chorrea de la herida y la boca hace que la tuya deje de bombear por tu cuerpo.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? —apenas te sale pronunciar esa pregunta, y la situación se pone más estúpida porque mientras piensas en las miles de alternativas que podían evitar este suceso, Karín se muerde a sí misma y se auto sana.

Entonces, ahora te preguntas hace cuánto tiempo sabe que puede auto curarse y supones que es algo que descubrió debido a las evaluaciones recientes. Por consiguiente, recuerdas la vez que la heriste de gravedad con un chidori y entiendes que, si ella lo hubiera sabido antes, habría podido defenderse contra el tú de ese momento.

—¿Cuándo supiste que podías auto curarte? —le preguntas y ella abandona por fin el mutismo.

—Cuando Madara casi te mata en la 4° Guerra, corrí a ayudarte cruzando el campo de batalla y me apuñalaron unas estacas de madera, entonces se me ocurrió al instante morderme y así me salvé —te explica y te sorprende.

—Entonces sí ya lo sabías, ¿qué descubriste en tu último examen?

—Se descubrió que tengo el potencial para desarrollar una habilidad que me permita controlar la mordida de curación a voluntad, para poder activarla, desactivarla y determinar su intensidad al actuar.

—Me alegro por ti —le dices de corazón sabiendo lo vulnerable que siempre estuvo para que otros tomaran provecho de ella y lo dura que tuvo que volverse para protegerse.

—Sasuke —ella te llama y se lo devuelves viéndola fijamente. La observas más inquieta y eso te intriga, aunque perdura la paciencia que logra que no la presiones hasta que se sienta lista—, si no te digo esto me seguiré estancando en lo mismo. Quise suprimir cada sentimiento doloroso y cada pensamiento referente a ese día, pero es difícil vivir así todos los días, es difícil desprenderse del resentimiento, es difícil dejar de estar dolida, es difícil perdonarte.

Te mantienes callado, pero no desvías tus ojos de los húmedos de ella y tampoco dejas de sostenerla desde hace rato. Las preguntas que invaden tu mente son si acaso ella te odia o si te va a pedir que no la vuelvas a ver jamás. Pero, aunque es negativo hacia tu persona no deja de ser sincero. No se te olvida que antes o después el engaño termina en daño.

—Pero no te odio. Es confuso explicarlo, pero odio sentir este rencor hacia ti cuando quien casi me mató era el tú de antes. Es irracional porque ahora eres diferente, y estás dispuesto a estar lejos de tu aldea y tus amigos en tu solitario viaje de redención. No puedo perdonarte y me odio por no poder hacerlo. De verdad lo siento.

Nunca fuiste bueno con las palabras, menos diciendo libremente cómo te sientes. Es más, siempre opinas que son más poderosas las acciones de uno que sus palabras. Pero en este caso lo que te parece más apropiado es la acción de hablar.

—No pidas perdón —le dices y ella te ve confundida—, más bien, si te tiene que tomar toda una eternidad o si jamás me perdonas por mis pecados, lo entenderé. No te mentiré diciendo que no es doloroso, pero he estado aprendiendo a aceptar y no evitar las consecuencias de mis errores. Esto es una consecuencia más que tomaré lo mejor posible.

A continuación, en sus ojos se plasma un poco de alivio que se te contagia al entender que tus palabras le llegaron. Ella apoya su cabeza en tu pecho, haciendo que en tu interior surja incomodidad porque no estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto físico. Sin embargo, comprendes que es diferente a otras veces en donde ha invadido tu espacio personal. No la apartas pensando en que se lo merece y lo único que se ocurre hacer es envolverla con tu brazo.

…

Parece ser mentira que vas a volver a Konoha, a encontrarte con tus amigos, a reconciliarte con los recuerdos y habitantes de la Aldea. Pero lo cierto es que no esperas que todo sea exactamente como antes y haz aprendido que no es realmente importante si jamás sucede.

En la infinita cantidad de caminos que se bifurcan en ese trayecto, la pequeña casualidad de encontrarte con alguien conocido es mínima e irrepetible. Pero esa estadística no consideraba a una persona usuaria de un rango sensorial de altísimo nivel como Karín. Ella te llama de imprevisto, va a tu encuentro cargando una bolsa y una sonrisa que es menos estrafalaria y más simple que te encandila.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —le señalas el bolso, sucesivamente ella lo abre revelando la numerosa cantidad de perfumes y aromatizantes que tiene consigo. Por un momento se te olvidó que ella tiene el hábito de comprar y coleccionar perfumes.

—Tengo que renovar mis reservas antes que se acaben, sino el olor fétido invadirá la guarida y corromperá la esencia natural y aromática de mi cuerpo —se abraza a sí misma como si una nube pestilente estuviera por atacarla.

Observas que a diferencia de la última vez que se vieron, ella se nota menos delgada, más vigorosa y siendo agradable sin irse a los extremos. Le preguntas si ya puede controlar su chakra curativo. En respuesta, ella extiende su mano y te reta que la muerdas. Te parece tonto, pero no hay en ti forma de negarte a ese desafío innecesario, así que obedeces y clavas tu dentadura en su muñeca y, en efecto, compruebas que no surge ninguna energía curativa de esa mordida. También ves como la sonrisa de ella se ensancha y aspiras sin darte cuenta la fragancia que embalsama su piel y se vuelve grata a tu olfato.

—Felicidades —dices soltando con un poco de pena su brazo separándote de la sensación tan cálida como refrescante de su aroma.

Karín te lo agradece, a pesar de que saber perfectamente bien que tienes seres queridos que esperan con paciencia tu regreso, igualmente te pregunta sacando el último elefante de la habitación.

—¿Regresas a Konoha?

—Sí.

—Ya veo —revela una sonrisa que aunque parece de alegría, es de comprensión y un atisbo de resignación. No necesitas una explicación de su parte para saber el motivo detrás de esos sentimientos, aunque no te gusta tomar ninguna decisión basado en la lástima, con ella ni es admisible sentirla, te haces ver que detrás de ese cuerpo menudo y mordisqueado, hay una voluntad inagotable. Tu reflexión se pausa con sus siguientes palabras—, cuando llegues, envíame un ramo de camelias rojas de la florería de los Yamanaka —te dice su alocado pedido. Te presta suma atención queriendo no perderse tu respuesta.

—¿Camelias rojas? —repites anonadado.

—No me voy a conformar con solo un 'felicidades'. Merezco un regalo de consideración.

—¿Solo eso?

—Sí.

Te das cuenta que la última vez que le regalaste flores a una mujer, fue a tu madre, entonces sonríes pensando en su amorosa sonrisa.

—Lo prometo.

* * *

**Admito que es medio tristón porque ellos no concretan nada, pero vi más necesario poder limar las asperezas que a mí parecer en la historia original se resolvieron demasiado rápido.**

**Cualquiera es libre de comentar su opinión si desea, pero querida Amiga Secreta, espero tu opinión. Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
